Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display components possess excellent characteristics, such as self-luminescence, full-color display, high brightness, high contrast ratio, low voltage, low power consumption, light and thin structure, high luminous efficiency, quick response, wide viewing angle, monolithic structure, simple manufacturing process, low cost, etc.
Flexible OLED display components are an organic thin-film electro-fluorescence component with a flexible structure. A Flexible OLED display component comprises a flexible substrate and organic light-emitting diodes, the flexible substrate being a base, and the thin-film organic light-emitting diodes being provided on the flexible substrate.
In the process of manufacturing flexible OLED display components, since the flexible substrate bends easily, the flexible substrate has to be adhered to a flat glass substrate so as to be supported by the glass substrate. In this case, the flexible substrate can keep flat during the process of forming organic light-emitting diodes thereon.
However, after being manufactured, the flexible OLED display component has to be peeled off the glass substrate. Since the flexible substrate and the glass substrate are held together with super glue, it is very hard to peel the flexible OLED display component off the glass substrate. Besides, before peeling the flexible OLED display component off the glass substrate, the flexible OLED display component and the glass substrate have to be cut simultaneously so that the flexible OLED display component can have a predetermined size. Thus, a glass substrate is consumed each time a flexible OLED display component is manufactured.